Mine
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Kat get drug to Fangtasia by her friend. What happens when she runs into the one person she has been avoiding. Eric is feeling the emotions of someone he hasn't seen in years. What happens when she shows up in his bar? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

***** I do NOT own True Blood. All rights go to Charlaine Harris, author of the Sookie Stackhouse Novels, and Alan Ball, creator of True Blood, and HBO. This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! *****

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Kelly?" asked the dark haired girl in the passenger's seat.<p>

"Shreveport," said Kelly.

"What's in Shreveport?" asked the girl.

"A Vampire Bar," said Kelly. "It's called Fangtasia. This really hot vampire called Eric owns it."

"Eric?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. People say he's a Viking," giggled Kelly.

"I don't want to go. Let's go somewhere else," said the girl.

"What are you so scared of Kat?" asked Kelly looking over at her friend.

"I just don't want to go. We can go see Hoyt. You remember my cousin," said Kat.

"I am not going to some Podunk town when I can go party in Shreveport," said Kelly. "It will be fun. I promise. You need to let loose sometimes."

Kat sighed as Kelly drove down the road. There was no way she was getting out of this. Even if she called Hoyt he probably wouldn't come get her. He had Jessica to look after. He wouldn't drop spending time with Jessica to go get his cousin.

* * *

><p>Eric was talking with Pam in his office when he felt a shiver. Pam looked at him.<p>

"What is it?" asked Pam.

"Nothing. Any word from Bill?" asked Eric.

"Nothing yet," said Pam.

Eric was looking down at the papers on his desk when he frowned. Pam glanced at the papers. There was nothing there that should make him frown. They were doing well above what they should've been with the crap with Edgington floating about still.

"Eric?" asked Pam.

"Lämna," said Eric.

Pam turned around and left the office. Eric sat back in his seat. He couldn't quite make out what the feeling was. It was either fear or irritation. But it wasn't coming from

* * *

><p>"We're here!" said Kelly parking the car.<p>

Kat rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. There were a group of protesters standing outside the bar. Kelly rolled her eyes as she grabbed her money and ID.

"They are starting to get annoying," said Kelly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kat. "How many times a week do you come up here?"

"Three maybe four," said Kelly shrugging her shoulders.

Kelly stood about five foot six, when she wasn't in heels. She had shoulder length red hair. She didn't dress like everyone else at the bar. She was in jeans and a blue dress shirt. She didn't understand the attraction of leather.

Kat on the other hand was five foot four when she wasn't in heels. She had decided on heels tonight, though. Which put her at five foot eight, which put her even with Kelly in her two-inch heels. Kat's black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had on her red silk work shirt. She had changed into a pair of jeans when she got home.

They walked up to the door. Kelly flashed the doorman a smile and walked in. Kat showed him her ID and followed Kelly into the bar. When she walked in Kelly was already chatting one of the vampires up. Kat shook her head and made her way to the bar. She sat down on the stool and ordered a beer. She wasn't there five minutes when a guy sat down beside her.

"Well hello there," he said. "Why don't we go some where a little more private and I show you a good time."

"Why don't you fuck off," said Kat.

"Feisty," said the guy.

Kat could hear his fang click into place. He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder. He turned her head to face him. Kat looked at him finally. He could really do some damage. She saw the look in his eyes as well. She probably wouldn't live through this if she put up a fight.

* * *

><p>Pam had gone back into the office. Eric was still sitting in his chair. He had a distant look in his eye. He wasn't focused on anything in particular on his desk. Pam was about to say something when she saw him shiver again.<p>

"Eric, what's going on? Is it Sookie?" she asked.

"No," said Eric.

"Then what is it?" asked Pam.

Eric ignored Pam. He tried to focus on the emotions he was being hit with. Sookie had blocked the connection they had so he knew it wasn't her. He was about to brush it off when he was hit with a third wave of fear. He stood up from his desk and walked out into the club. He had just sat down on his throne when he was hit with, what felt like a ton of bricks of fear. He looked up towards the bar.

"Ta flickan till mitt kontor. Bli av med vampyr som har sina," said Eric.

Pam nodded and walked over to the bar. She tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Not now, cupcake," he said.

"I think now is a perfect time," said Pam.

"Pam. I didn't know it was you," he said looking over at her.

"Release the girl," said Pam.

"I wasn't going to bite her here. I'm not that stupid," he said.

"Taj, the girl," said Pam.

Taj, the vampire who had Kat, let go of her. Chow walked over with another large vampire and escorted Taj out of the bar. Pam smiled at the girl.

"Come with me," said Pam.

"I would just rather leave," said Kat.

"Too bad," said Pam.

Pam took Kat by the hand and led her to Eric's office.

"Sit," said Pam pointing to the couch.

Kat complied and sat down on the couch. Pam turned around and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Kat groaned and grabbed her cell phone. Just as she was about to dial Kelly's number Kelly called.

"Hello?" said Kat.

"You're going to have to call your cousin to come get you. I'm leaving," she said giggling.

"Fine," said Kat.

Kat rolled her eyes as she hung up. Figures Kelly would leave her high and dry.

* * *

><p>Pam walked up on the stage and over to Eric. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded slightly but didn't move. He stayed on the throne for another hour before he walked back into his office. He unlocked the door to see a dark haired girl lying on the couch. He smirked as he closed the door and glided over to his seat behind the desk<p>

Kat looked up when she heard the door open. The blond man ignored her and walked over to his desk. He sat down and looked at her. Kat sat up on the couch and looked at him.

"What am I doing in here? I've been in here for an hour!" said Kat.

Eric didn't reply. Pam walked in a few minutes later and rolled her eyes.

"Eric, göra något. Det här börjar bli tråkigt," said Pam.

"Leave us Pam," said Eric

Pam rolled her eyes but left them alone. Kat refused to look at Eric. Eric smirked and moved to the other side of his desk. He leaned back on it and watched the girl in front of him. She was looking everywhere but at him. Eric took an unneeded breath when he was hit with irritation and lust. Eric crossed his arms in front of him and spoke.

"So nice to see you," he said. "Again."

Kat ignored him.

"What's it been? Ten years?" he said.

Again Kat ignored him.

"I never thought I would be feeling you again," said Eric. "What brings you to my bar?"

Kat spared a glance at the man. He hadn't changed. Not that she expected him to. His hair was shorter than it was ten years ago. She went back to looking at other things in the room. She was finally free of him. She wasn't going to give in again.

Eric chuckled as he moved to stand in front of her. He stuck out his hand. Kat looked at it but didn't move. Eric reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her to a standing position.

"Well?" he asked.

Eric breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating, but not as intoxicating as Sookie's scent.

"Let go of me. I've done nothing wrong. Why am I here?" asked Kat.

"I think you should be thanking me for saving your life. Again," said Eric.

"I didn't need your help then and I didn't now," said Kat.

Eric took in another breath and the smiled.

"It seems you've gone all these years without being bitten," he said chuckling.

"Let me go," said Kat.

"No," said Eric.

Pam walked into the room, "Compton and Stackhouse are here to see you."

"I'm busy at the moment," said Eric.

"I don't care if you're fucking someone Northman!" said Sookie barreling into the room

Eric let go of Kat who fell back on the couch. He turned to face the little blond in front of him. Bill Compton walked in a few seconds later. The men exchanged glares before Eric spoke.

"What is I can do for you, Ms. Stackhouse?" asked Eric.

Sookie wasn't paying attention to Eric. She was looking at the girl on the couch. She finally turned back to Eric.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Sookie.

"None of your business," said Eric. "Why are you here?"

"The girl, Eric," said Sookie.

"Pam, please take our guest somewhere else," said Eric.

Pam walked over to Kat and grabbed her arm. Pam led her out into the club and over to the bar. Kat sat down and ordered a drink. Pam sat down next to her and was staring at her.

"What is it about you that has him keeping you around?" asked Pam.

"Try asking him," said Kat taking a sip of her beer. "I would rather be somewhere else."

"Then why did you come to Fangtasia?" asked Pam chuckling.

"My friend said we were going out. She just didn't tell me where," said Kat.  
>Before Pam could reply Sookie came out of the office and over to the bar. She walked straight over to Kat. She took Kat by the hand and started for the door. Eric was following them a few paces behind. Pam followed them out into the parking lot.<p>

"Take her back to the house," said Sookie handing Kat over to Bill.

As soon as Bill Kat's hand Eric appeared. He grabbed Kat's hand and took her from Bill rather forcefully.

"Hands off Compton," said Eric. "She is _mine_."

Pam gasped when she heard Eric. Sookie looked as dumbfounded as Bill did. Kat whirled around and smacked Eric. Eric, to his credit, didn't flinch in the slightest. Kat jerked her hand out of Eric's grip and stepped back from him.

"I am NOT yours! I've never been yours!" shouted Kat. "And now I'm leaving."

Kat turned around and waved down a cab. She climbed in and told him the address of her Aunt Maxine's house in Bon Temps. It was going to be an expensive ride but she didn't care.

"Eric?" said Sookie. "She is _yours_?"

"Leave. You have what you want," said Eric disappearing into the club. Pam turned around and followed him. Sookie shook her head and climbed in her car. Bill climbed in beside her and they headed back to Bon Temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Lämna = Leave<strong>  
><strong>Ta flickan till mitt kontor. Bli av med vampyr som har sina = Take the girl to my office. Get rid of the vampire who has her.<strong>  
><strong>Eric, göra något. Det här börjar bli tråkigt = Eric, do something. This is getting boring.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Eric was sitting in his office when Pam burst in. She slammed the door closed behind her and stood with her hand on her hips in front of his desk.

"What the hell do you mean, 'She is mine?'" asked Pam.

"Close down the bar," said Eric.

"Eric," said Pam.

"Now, Pam," said Eric.

Pam huffed and walked out of the office. She was going to get it out of him before they went to ground.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up outside a house. She paid the driver and climbed out. She was hoping that her aunt was awake. She walked up to the front door and knocked. She could hear someone moving around and then the porch light flip on.<p>

"Kat? Is that you?" asked her aunt.

"Yeah. I know it's late," she said.

"Come on in. Hoyt aint here," said Maxine.

"What?" asked Kat following her aunt.

"He done got himself a house for him and that girl," said Maxine. "You can stay in his room."

"Jessica?" asked Kat.

"Yes. He done moved out to live with some vampire whore," said Maxine.

"HOYTS DATING A VAMPIRE!" shouted Kat. "Oh, that was loud."

"I know darling. It hurts me too. Well good night," said Maxine.

Kat nodded her head as she walked into the room. She flipped on the light and found her way to the bed. She turned the bedside table and turned the overhead light off. She kicked of her shoes and climbed in the bed. And fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pam and Eric and retired for the night from the club. They were sitting in the living room of the house they shared. Pam was still pestering him about Kat. He was shocked himself that he had said it. Pam finally gave up and walked down the hall to her room. Eric stayed up a while longer. When he did finally go to his room he just laid on the bed. The dawn was approaching and he would have to sleep soon.<p>

Eric sighed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he could feel her. She was dreaming. He closed his eyes tighter trying to block her out. He had almost succeeded when he was hit with a wave of lust. His eyes shot open. That's all he was feeling from her. She was dreaming about him. He could tell. He was hit with another wave of lust. This one went straight to his cock. Eric groaned. He was going to have to talk to her tomorrow. He closed his eyes as the dawn approached.

* * *

><p>Kat sat up in the bed. She was breathing hard. She looked around the room. She found the clock on the bedside table. It was five fifteen in the morning. She flopped back on the bed. She was going to kill Eric when she saw him again. Kat closed her eyes and fell back to sleep hoping she didn't dream of him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie walked into Merlotte's the next afternoon for her shift. She didn't get much sleep last night. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Eric had claimed someone as <em>his<em>. She shook her head as she grabbed her apron and order pad. She walked past Sam on her way out to the main floor. She scanned the room and saw Arlene sit someone at her table. Sookie put on a smile and walked over to the table.

"Hello. Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get you?" asked Sookie.

"A beer and a hamburger. Everything no onions," said Kat.

"Okay – wait. You're that girl," said Sookie.

"Excuse me?" said Kat.

"From last night. At Fangtasia," said Sookie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kat.

Sookie took the menu and walked over to the kitchen. She hung the order up for Lafayette. Sookie took a breath and let her barriers down. She tried to focus on the girl in her booth.

_That girl is insane. Maybe if I just play off that I don't know what she's talking about I can get out of here,_ thought Kat. _Well hello sexy. Jason. Jason you are very hot. Damn he is fine. Maybe I won't leave as soon as I want. I might stay to get to know him._

Sookie shook her head and rebuilt her barriers. She walked back out to the main floor. She grabbed a couple more orders before she took Kat hers. When Sookie walked over to the table Jason was sitting across from her. Jason had that stupid smile on his face when he thought he was going to get laid. Kat was smiling back at him and had laughed at some stupid joke that Jason had told.

"Hamburger. Everything, no onions," said Sookie. "Want another drink?"

"Please," said Kat.

"Hey Sook, can I get a beer?" asked Jason.

Sookie nodded and walked off. Kat turned her attention back to Jason.

"So you know her?" asked Kat nodding towards Sookie.

"Yeah. She's my little sister," said Jason.

"Oh," said Kat.

"Yeah, so I'm off work. You want to go somewhere?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Kat.

Kat left money on the table and followed Jason out of the restaurant. Kat climbed up into Jason's truck. Jason jumped in beside her and drove off towards his house.

* * *

><p>Eric was awake a few minutes after dusk. He ran his hand over his face. He usually had dreamless sleeps but tonight it was filled with Kat. He walked into the bathroom and showered. Once he was dressed he walked out into the living room. Pam entered a few minutes later dressed for Fangtasia.<p>

"Go a head to Fangtasia. I have to go to Bon Temps," said Eric.

Pam nodded her head and walked out of the house. Eric grabbed the keys to his corvette and walked out of the house. He jumped in the driver's seat and headed towards Bon Temps.

* * *

><p>Jason dropped Kat off at Merlotte's. Kat smiled as he drove off. She sighed and started walking back to her aunt's house. She had had a good time with Jason. Who said country boys could give a city girl a good time. Kat chuckled to herself. A truck pulled up beside her and stopped. She was immediately on the defensive.<p>

"Kat? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked the driver.

"Hoyt?" said Kat.

"Yeah. Come on. Get in. I'm taking Jessica to work," said Hoyt.

Kat nodded and climbed in the truck next to the red head in the passengers seat.

"You must be Jessica," said Kat.

"Yeah. How do you know each other?" asked Jessica.

"I'm his cousin," said Kat. "On his dad's side."

"Where you staying?" asked Hoyt pulling into Merlotte's.

"With your mom. I didn't know you had gotten your own place," said Kat.

"Yeah. Jessica and I are moving in together," said Hoyt.

Hoyt kissed Jessica goodbye before she walked into the restaurant. Hoyt jumped back in the truck and headed to his mom's house. Kat jumped out of the car and ran into the house. She grabbed her shirt from the day before and got back in the truck.

"So how long you in town?" asked Hoyt.

"I hadn't planned on coming to town in the first place," said Kat.

"Really?" asked Hoyt.

"Yeah. My friend Kelly took me to a club in Shreveport last night," said Kat.

"Fangtasia?" asked Hoyt.

"Yeah," said Kat. "You ever been?"

"Once. Jessica took me. It's interesting," said Hoyt.

"To say the least," said Kat under her breath.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," said Hoyt.

Kat looked at the little house. It was big enough for Hoyt and Jessica. She may have only met Jessica for a little while but she didn't see all that bad.

"It's cute," said Kat walking up the sidewalk.

"It works for us," said Hoyt. "So how's life back in El Dorado?"

"Eh. I do to work and school. Nothing major going on," said Kat.

"No vampires?" asked Hoyt.

"I didn't say that. They don't interact with the human population as much as the vampires in Shreveport or Bon Temps." Said Kat.

Hoyt nodded his head. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah," said Kat.

"So where's you car?" asked Hoyt.

"I didn't drive to Shreveport. Kelly did. And she took the car. I took a cab here," said Kat. "I had walked to Merlotte's."

"Were you there all day?" asked Hoyt.

"No. I was with this guy named Jason for most of it," said Kat smiling.

"Stackhouse?" asked Hoyt.

"Yup," said Kat.

"Bet you had a fun afternoon," chuckled Hoyt.

"Not like I'd tell you," said Kat.

* * *

><p>Eric parked the car outside a small house. He had followed her all the way back here. He listened in on the conversation.<p>

_"Stackhouse?" said the first voice._

_ "Yup," she replied._

_ "Bet you had a fun afternoon," said the male._

_ "Not like I'd tell you," she said._

Eric growled and got out of the car. He slammed the door and made his way to the front of the house. Him slamming the door was enough to get Kat and Hoyt's attention inside. Kat was the one to open the door.

"Go away," said Kat closing the door.

Eric opened the door and stood there glaring at Hoyt.

"Du är min och ingen annans," said Eric. "Jag kan känna lukten av honom på dig."

"I'm going to say it again. GO AWAY!" shouted Kat.

"Stay away from Stackhouse," said Eric.

Kat rolled her eyes and closed the door. She could hear the car start up and pull out of the driveway. She turned to Hoyt and smiled weakly.

"Mind if I stay the night? Or at least until you go get Jessica?" asked Kat.

"That's fine," said Hoyt. "I aint see you in a while. Gives us a chance to catch up.

* * *

><p>Eric pulled up to Sookie's house. He walked up to the front door and started to bang on it. Sookie finally opened the front door and glared at him.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Tell your brother to stay away from what's mine," said Eric.

"I got no control over my brother. And from what I can tell she doesn't want to be yours anyway," said Sookie.

"If you do not keep him away from her I will do it," said Eric. "Permanently."

Eric turned around and walked off. He got back in his car and drove towards Merlotte's. The boy would have to come get Jessica eventually and he would have Kat with him. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Du är min och ingen annans = You are mine and no one else<br>****Jag kan känna lukten av honom på dig = I can smell him on you**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoyt pulled into Merlotte's at midnight. Jessica was still inside closing up. Both Hoyt and Kat jumped out of the truck to stretch their legs while they wait. Hoyt turned to look in the building and saw Jessica. He waved to her and she smiled back at him. He turned around to see Kat missing.

"KAT!" he shouted.

"She is safe," said Eric driving up to Hoyt.

"Give me my cousin back," said Hoyt.

"In due time," said Eric driving off.

Hoyt threw a rock at the retreating car. Kat was sitting in the passengers seat. She was pissed as hell. The ride back to Fangtasia was a silent one. Pam was in the parking lot when Eric pulled in. She was frowning. Eric ignored her as he pulled Kat through the backdoor. He opened his office. He tossed her towards the couch and walked over to his desk. Pam walked in behind him closing the door.

"Du måste berätta för mig vad som händer," said Pam. "Och jag bryr mig inte om det tar hela natten."

"Jag har inte tid att förklara. Vet bara att hon är min," said Eric walking from the room.

Pam growled and then turned to Kat. Kat's eyes jerked to look at Pam. Pam slowly walked over to Kat.

"Look. I don't want to be here! This is kidnapping!" said Kat.

"Why _are_ you here?" asked Pam.

"I was going clubbing with a friend," said Kat.

"No. With Eric," said Pam.

"Hell is I know," said Kat.

"How did you meet?" asked Pam.

"That was ten years ago. I was eighteen," said Kat. "I barely remember what happened last month. Let alone ten years ago."

Pam growled again and walked out of the office. Kat took in a deep breath and let it out. She was in deep shit and she didn't know what for. She lay back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. She must have been tired because she fell asleep.

_Kat opened her eyes. She was still in Eric's office. She sighed and stood up from the couch. She opened the door and listened. There wasn't music coming from the club. She furrowed her brows but kept walking. Maybe it was morning. She nearly fell over when she walked into the club. The whole place was empty sans Eric sitting on his throne naked as the day he was born._

_ "Evening," he said._

_ "This is a dream. I'm going to wake up now," she said pinching herself._

_ When she didn't wake up she cursed. Eric was now standing and walking over to her. He reached for her and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward and kissed Kat. Kat couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Eric's other hand snaked around her back and pulled her close._

_ With little effort he lifted her up. Kat instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him through the jeans she was wearing. Eric slowly made his way back to his throne. He sat down and removed Kat's shirt. He leaned forwards and kissed her again while he removed her bra._

_ Kat hissed when the cool air of the club hit her now bare chest. Eric chuckled and leaned forward. He kissed the tops of her chest and slowly down to her nipple._

_ "Så vackert__.__Alla__gruva__," he said as he sucked the nipple in his mouth._

Kat jerked awake and almost fell off the couch.

"Interesting dream?" asked Eric from behind his desk.

"No. Annoying," said Kat.

"You cannot lie to me. I know what you were feeling. It had a profound effect on me," said Eric walking around the desk.

Kat's eyes went straight to the front of his pants. She had to remind herself to breath. Her eyes traveled back up to his face. Eric had an eyebrow quirked with an amused look on his face.

"Find something interesting?" asked Eric.

"No," said Kat sitting up. "Can I go home now?"

"No. I have some unfinished business with you," said Eric.

Eric offered his hand to Kat. Kat reluctantly took it. He led her outside to his car. He opened the door to the passengers seat. Kat grumbled as she sat down. She should be at home right now reading or doing something other than riding in a car with a crazy vampire.

* * *

><p>Sookie pulled up in front of Jason's house. She jumped out of her car as soon as it was in park. She ran up to the front door and started banging on it. She knew he was awake. He was always awake. Jason finally opened the door. Sookie forced her way into the house.<p>

"What the hell Sook," said Jason.

"You got to stop seeing that girl," said Sookie.

"Who? Kat?" asked Jason. "Why?"

"Just stop. She's bad news," said Sookie.

"Give me a good reason and I'll stop," said Jason knowing Sookie wouldn't have a good excuse.

"Because Eric will kill you if you don't," said Sookie.

"The vampire from Shreveport?" asked Jason.

"Yes. The thousand year old vampire from Shreveport," said Sookie.

"Deal," said Jason.

"Thank you," said Sookie.

Sookie walked out of the house and over to her car. Jason walked out a few minutes later and knocked on her window.

"Huh?" said Sookie.

"Next time just call me," said Jason.

Sookie rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Eric pulled up to a two-story home. He parked the car in the garage and got out. Kat opened her door and climbed out of the car. She followed Eric into the house. He didn't say anything to her as he walked through the home. He walked over to a metal door and typed in a code. The door slid open and Eric walked down the stairs. Kat, again, followed him through the door. At the foot of the stairs was another door and another pass code. The door opened and Eric walked through. Once Kat was through that door he typed in another code and the door closed and sealed.<p>

"Come with me," he said disappearing down the hall.

Kat sighed but followed him anyway. It's not like she could go anywhere. She found Eric in the last room at the end of the hall. She stepped into the room. It was his bedroom.

"I aint sleeping with you," said Kat backing up towards the door.

Eric ignored her and stripped his clothes off. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. Kat looked at the clock and realized it was almost morning. She stayed next to the door for a few more minutes. She was leaning against the door when she yawned. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Eric and she was sure there wasn't a spare bed anywhere.

"What the hell. He's dead to the world until dusk anyway," said Kat.

Kat pulled her jeans off and climbed in the bed. The bed was big enough that she wouldn't touch him while they slept. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and rolled on her side with her back to Eric. She closed her eyes and within seconds she was asleep

* * *

><p>Jessica was sitting on Sookie's front porch when she pulled in the driveway. She turned the car off and walked up the front steps.<p>

'What's wrong Jessica?" asked Sookie. "Is it Bill?"

"No. Hoyt's cousin has been taken," said Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sookie. "Come on in."

Jessica followed Sookie into the house. Sookie had a couple bottles off True Blood in her fridge just in case Bill or Jessica stopped by. She warmed it up and handed it to Jessica.

"They had come to pick me up from work and Eric just came and took her. He said that she would be okay and Hoyt would get her back. But he just drove away with her and I couldn't do anything about it," said Jessica. "Hell I was still in the building when I happened."

"It's okay Jessica," said Sookie. "Does Hoyt know you are here?"

"Yeah," said Jessica.

"Okay. Well, It's almost dawn. Let me call Bill and tell him you are going to stay over there today," said Sookie.

Jessica nodded her head as Sookie called Bill. When she got off the phone with Bill, Jessica hugged her and left the house. Sookie closed the door behind her and went up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Kat was having a hard time getting comfortable in the bed. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. Soon she was asleep.<p>

_Kat was back at Fangtasia. She looked around but didn't see anyone, human or vampire. She walked through the club and over to the door that led to the back of the club. She pulled it open and walked down the hall. She reached Eric's office door and opened it slowly. Sitting on the couch was Eric. He had a smug look on his face as she walked in._

_ "I see you've found me," he said not moving._

_ "Wasn't hard," she said walking over to him._

_ Again Eric was as naked as the day he was born._

_ "Do you always run around naked when you're alone?" asked Kat stopping in the middle of the room._

_ "Only when you wear clothes like that," said Eric smirking._

_ Kat looked down at what she was wearing. She was in a strapless mini dress and black heels. Eric sat up and reached out and grabbed Kat. He pulled her until he was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. He lifted his hips and ran his member across her crotch. Kat moaned._

_ "You want me," he said kissing her neck._

_ "No. I don't know," said Kat._

_ "I think you do," said Eric kissing down her chest._

_ Eric pulled her breasts from the top of the dress and palmed them. One hand snaked down to the bottom of the dress and up her thigh. He ran his finger across her undies. They were soaked. Kat moan and pushed her hips closed to his finger. Eric smirked and kissed her neck again and moved her underwear to the side._

_ "__Så vackert__.__Alla__gruva," he said as he thrust into her._

* * *

><p><strong>Du måste berätta för mig vad som händer = You must tell me what happens<strong>  
><strong>Och jag bryr mig inte om det tar hela natten = And I do not care if it takes all night<strong>  
><strong>Jag har inte tid att förklara. Vet bara att hon är min = I have no time to explain. Just know that she's mine<strong>  
><strong>Så vackert. Alla gruva = So beautiful. All mine.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kat jerked awake. That was the second time she had dreamed of him. She tried to roll over in the bed but couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the bed and so was Eric. It's just instead of being on two different sides of the bed they were right next to one another. Eric was still in the same position he was in when he fell asleep. Kat had managed to wiggle her way under his arm and rest her head on the pillow next to his.

She lifted his arm and slid out from underneath it. She grabbed her jeans and walked into the bathroom. She glanced at the clock on the table, 10:15am. Kat groaned as she closed the door. He had at least another nine hours before he would be awake. She turned on the shower and jumped in. She didn't like the fact she would be wearing the same clothes three days in a row but she didn't have anything else with her. She towel dried her hair after he shower. She hung it back up and walked out of the room and down to the living room. She located the remote to the TV and turned it. She had to find something to entertain herself with.

* * *

><p>Sookie walked into Merlotte's at around two in the afternoon. Sam was behind the bar serving up drinks. Arlene was working a few tables. Sookie grabbed Sam and pulled him to the side.<p>

"Have you seen that new girl in here at all today?" asked Sookie.

"The one Jason was with last night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Sookie.

"No she hasn't. Why? Is everything okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Sookie walking into the office to grab her apron.

* * *

><p>It was going on five o'clock. Kat stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Inside were bottles of True Blood but nothing else. She sighed and walked over to the pantry. She opened it to find it completely bare. She closed the pantry and walked back over to the couch. She flipped through the channels until she found something to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric woke a few moments after dusk like he usually did. He opened his eyes to find the bed empty. He inhaled and could smell that she had been in the bed with him. He climbed out of the bed and walked into the shower.<p>

Once he was showered he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room. He looked around but didn't see Kat. He walked over to the couch and looked down. She was asleep on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He walked over to the fridge and heated a True Blood. He wouldn't drink the whole thing. Pam would finish it when she woke up.

Eric walked back over to the couch and lifted Kat off of it and laid down on it. He placed Kat back on the couch so she was resting half on him and half off. He lay like that for a few moments. He could hear Pam wake up and shower. She walked out and reheated the True Blood and finish drinking in. She glared at Kat as she walked back to her room. After a while Kat started to move.

Kat opened her eyes. She was still lying on the couch but something was different. She sat up and looked around. When her eyes fell on Eric, who was lying underneath her, she screamed and jumped up from the couch. Eric chuckled from the couch but didn't move.

"What the hell!" shouted Kat. "You can't do that!"

"Actually I can," said Eric moving to a standing position.

Kat started to back away from Eric as he advanced on her. She tried to make a run for it but Eric caught her around the waist.

"How'd you sleep? Was it erotic? That's what I felt through the day," said Eric.

Kat's feet were planted on the floor while Eric whispered in her ear. He had on arm around her waist holding her arms down. The other was playing with the top of her jeans. Kat was trying real hard to control her breathing. It didn't help that Eric was so close.

"What's wrong Kat?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said. "Let me go."

"I think you like it," said Eric.

Eric started moving them farther down the hallway towards his room. Kat tried to stop him, or at least slow him down. It didn't work. Once they were in the room Eric closed the door behind them. Kat finally broke free of his grip. She turned around to face him. She had no escape and if she tried to fight her way out she would possibly die.

Eric watched her. It reminded him of when he first met her. She was weighing her options on what to do. Eric chuckled as he removed his shirt. He could hear her breath hitch suddenly. The smirk grew bigger on his face. He took a step forward and she took two back. This continued until he had her against the wall. Kat was trying her hardest to push him away. This was not going to happen again.

Eric conceded and took a few steps back. Kat's breathing slowed down considerably when he put space between them. He stared at her. He could feel all the emotions running through her. Fear, Lust, Irritation, they were all there and they were all fighting for dominance. Eric smirked and leaned forward and whispered something to her.

"You know you want to give in. One last time," whispered Eric.

She didn't know what it was but something snapped in her. Suddenly she had launched herself at Eric. Eric grabbed her mid-jump and tossed her onto the bed. Kat heard his fangs extend. Before she could say or do anything Eric was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Eric pulled back long enough to rip her shirt and bra off.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Kat pushing Eric away. "That shirt was expensive. And the bra cost more than the shirt!"

"I can get you new ones," said Eric pulling her back to the bed.

Kat turned around and smacked him. Eric was caught off guard by her out burst. Kat grabbed one of his shirts out of the closet to cover herself. She turned back and gave him a murderous glare.

"Let me out. Now," said Kat.

"And if I say no?" asked Eric sitting on the bed.

"You have to go to sleep eventually," said Kat.

"You do realize that _if_ you kill me Pam will kill you," said Eric walking over to Kat. "You look absolutely delicious in my shirt."

"I'll run the risk of Pam killing me," said Kat. "Don't touch me!"

Kat smacked Eric's hand away from her shoulder. Eric chuckled and did it again. Kat went to go smack his hands again. Eric was ready for her and grabbed her hand. When Eric grabbed her hand she tried to use the other one. Eric only chuckled when he grabbed that hand as well.

"It seems you are in a bit of a predicament," said Eric chuckling.

"Let me go," said Kat.

Eric was slightly distracted by Pam walking into the room.

"Vad?" asked Eric looking at his progeny.

"Chow och jag lämnar för Fangtasia," replied Pam.

Eric nodded. Pam walked out of the room but left the door open. She disappeared into her room for a moment. Kat didn't know what they said but she had an idea. Eric was still a guy so she hoped that this would work. Kat turned her attention back to Eric. Eric smirked at her and she smirked back. She lifted her leg and swung it up between his.

Eric let go of Kat when she kicked him. It didn't hurt like it would if he had still been human but it stung enough to make him lose his grip. Kat took off out of the room and down the hall. The door at the bottom of the stairs was still open. She heard Eric curse and follow after her. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. He burst through the top door and then out the front door. She ran out towards the road.

Eric knew where she was. She was running towards the road. She wouldn't get far. Not many people travel that road that late at night. Eric walked back into the house and down the stairs. Pam was leaning against the bar when he walked in.

"She run away?" asked Pam.

"Get to Fangtasia," said Eric.

Pam glared at his retreating form and walked out of the building. Eric grabbed his shirt and his jacket. Once he was completely dressed her grabbed the keys to the Corvette and left.

* * *

><p>Kat was maybe five miles from the house when she stopped. She was leaning up against a tree. She was trying to catch her breath. She knew Eric. He wasn't going to follow her on foot. He would sneak up on her another way. She could hear a car approaching. There hadn't been many to pass by. She slid behind a tree and sat down on the ground. The car stopped not far from her hiding place.<p>

"I know you're there," said Eric. "You wont get far on two feet. You'll run out of breath and pass out. Then you will be a sitting duck for any vampire who comes along."

Kat tried to keep quiet. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing. If she didn't get it under control soon she was going to pass out there.

_I knew I should've kept that gym membership_, she thought.

She could hear Eric walking through the woods getting closer to her. She heard a twig snap off to the right of her. She turned to see if she could see anything. There was nothing there. Her head snapped back to the left when Eric said something.

"Found you," he said squatting next to her.

Kat opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Her breathing still hadn't gone back to normal and she was hyperventilating at that point. Suddenly everything went back. Eric frowned when he saw that she was breathing heavily. He reached out and grabbed her when her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He listened carefully. He could still hear her heart beating, which meant she was still alive. Eric picked her up and walked her over to the car. He called Pam and told her that he wouldn't be there at all. He climbed in the car and turned it around and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Vad = What<br>****Chow och jag lämnar för Fangtasia = Chow and I leave for Fangtasia**


	5. Chapter 5

Eric laid Kat down on his bed. He hadn't had to take care of an unconscious human in a very long time. He called the local grocers and told them what he wanted and that he would send someone to come pick everything up. Eric laid the phone down and walked back to his room. Kat was out to the world. He sat down in the chair across from the bed and watched her.

* * *

><p><em> Kat was sitting in the living room of Eric's home. She was watching TV. She could hear someone walk up behind her. She knew it was Eric. It was <em>always_ Eric._

_ Eric placed his hands on her shoulders. She was still wearing his shirt. He ran his hands down the front of her chest eliciting a moan from her. He ran then in a reverse path back up her chest receiving another moan from her. He unbuttoned the first few buttons and ran his hands down the inside of the shirt. Kat moaned again and tossed her head back._

_Eric moved quickly to the front of the couch. He knelt in front of Kat and ran his hands up her legs. He unbuttoned her jeans quickly and pulled them down her legs. He slowly moved his hands up her bare legs. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He kissed down her neck as he palmed her breasts. He kissed each nipple and continued south._

_ Kat unconsciously moved her legs wider. Eric grinned as he kissed her hipbone. He kissed the same spot on the other side before he kissed the inside of her thigh. Kat lifted her hand to his head as he nuzzled her soft curls._

_ "Please," she said._

_ It was only a whisper but Eric heard it loud a clear. He leaned forwards and swiped his tongue across her folds._

Kat opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Eric's bedroom again. She groaned quietly for three reasons. The first was for the fact that she was _back_ at Eric's. The second reason because she had dreamed about him _again_. And the third reason was because she was horny and the only person around was Eric.

Eric was watching her. She had yet to open her eyes but he knew she was awake. He could smell her arousal and knew she had a particular interesting dream. He sat in the chair and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. Kat could tell that he was in the room with her. She just didn't want to open her eyes to see the smug look on his face.

She lay in the bed for a few more moments hoping she would fall into a dreamless sleep. When she realized that she wasn't going to fall asleep she opened her eyes and looked around. Her gaze finally landed on Eric. He wasn't wearing the smug look she though he would be. In fact he had a very dazed look on his face. No, it wasn't dazed. It was lust filled. His fangs were down and he was staring at her.

Eric slowly stood from the chair and made his way over to the bed. He climbed on the and over next to Kat. Kat sat frozen on the bed as he moved next to her. He moved her hair away from her neck and inhaled. She smelled so sweet to him. He placed a light kiss on her neck and pulled away.

"How – how long have I been asleep?" asked Kat quietly.

"A few hours," said Eric. "In fact it is almost midnight."

"Please let me go," said Kat. "I want to go home. To my family and friends."

"In time," said Eric nuzzling her neck.

She could tell what he wanted but she was pissed at him still. They could've gotten this over and done with if he hadn't ripped her $50 bra to shreds.

Eric brought his hand to her shoulder and lightly pushed her back down on the bed. Before she could protest the shirt was unbuttoned and displaying her chest to him. Eric leaned over and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Kat bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning. Eric moved to the other one and lightly nipped at it. He sat up suddenly when he smelt blood. He looked at Kat and noticed her lip was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," he said in a husky voice.

Eric leaned forward and kissed her, tasting her blood. He resisted the urge to suck the blood from her lip. He returned to her chest. He kissed his way down to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them and her undies off. He tossed them to the side with the remnants of her shirt and bra. He continued kissing down her body until he reached the apex between her legs. He moved her legs apart. He leaned forward and looked up at Kat. Kat was watching him intently. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across her folds.

Kat let out a moan when Eric licked her. He did it again getting the same reactions. He licked up her folds and to her clit. His tongue barely brushed her clit but she bucked up off the bed. Eric let out a silent chuckle and did it again and again. Kat let out a string of curses as he continued his assault on her.

Eric leaned back and brought his finger up to her nether lips. He slowly ran it across them and up to her clit. When he was close to her clit he would circle around it but never touch it. Kat was moaning with need and irritation. She was moving her hips trying to get him to touch her where she wanted it. Eric finally gave in and slipped one of his fingers into her.

Kat let out a guttural moan when he slid his finger in and out of her. He started to pull it all the way out only to add another finger. He slowly picked up his pace, causing her to moan more and louder. Eric suddenly removed his fingers causing Kat to whimper with the loss. She was about to say something when he slammed his hard member into her.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Kat.

Kat's upper body shot up off the bed. Her arms wrapped around Eric's neck. He didn't wait for her to get adjusted to his size when he started to move. He moved in and out of her quickly with need. Every time he slid in he would hit her g-spot causing her to moan. Kat wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god…yes…yes…" moaned Kat. "Shit…fuck…yeah…yeah…uh yeah…"

Eric kept up his pace, never slowing or faltering. He could tell she was close. He picked up his pace slightly causing her to toss her head back.

"Oh god…I'm gonna…so close…gonna…OH ERRRRRIIIIIICC!" she shouted as she came.

When Kat came she tossed her head back. Eric leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her neck. Kat moan and rolled her hips against him. Eric was still pumping into her while he drank. He knew he was close and she knew he was close. If they kept it up he would break Kat in half. She was close to her second orgasm. Kat leaned forward and bit his shoulder as her second orgasm took her. Eric let go of her neck shouted as he released his seed into her. He pumped into her a few more timed before he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside her.

After Eric had caught his breath he sat up. He looked down at Kat. She was still bleeding from her neck. He brought his finger up to his mouth and nicked his finger. He lowered it to the small wounds in her neck. Slowly the two small holes started to close until they weren't there anymore. Eric climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He walked back over to the bed and handed it to Kat. Kat wiped her neck her chest to get rid of most of the blood. Eric took the rag from her and tossed it back in the bathroom. He climbed in the bed beside her and closed his eyes. It was almost dawn. Pam would return soon from Fangtasia. Kat was too tired to move away from Eric. She let him wrap his arm around her and pull her close. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Eric kissed the back of her neck before he too fell asleep for the day.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon when her phone started to ring. Kat opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in Eric's embrace but she had rolled over to face him and had hooked her leg between his. She slowly removed herself from the bed. She grabbed her phone. It was a message from Kelly.<p>

Kelly. She hadn't seen or talked to Kelly in a few days. She opened her phone and read the message.

**Guess u went to Podunk town. Headed back to El Dorado. Love ya! – Kelly  
><strong>**Spending the weekend with family see u on Monday. – Kitkat  
><strong>**Kk. see u then! -Kelly**

Kat closed her phone and climbed in the shower. She had dried blood in her hair from the night before. Once she was clean she climbed out of the shower. She looked around the room for her clothes but did not find them. What she did find was a set of clothes laying in the chair with a note on top.

_**No one should walk around wearing the same clothes more than two days in a row. They should fit. – Pam.**_

Kat smiled and pulled the clothes on. Surprisingly they did fit her. She grabbed her phone and walked out of Eric's room. She walked down the hall to the living room. Sitting on the bar was a bowl of fruit that hadn't been there the day before. She grabbed an apple from the bowl and munched on it. Sitting next to the bowl was another note, again from Pam.

_**If I know Eric he probably coaxed you into his bed. These are the codes to leave. If he still hasn't got what he wants from you he can go find you again. – Pam**_

Kat grabbed the pad of paper and a pen and sat down at the bar and wrote something down. She ripped the pages from the note pad and left them on the bar for Pam to find. She grabbed another apple and walked over to the door. She typed in the code that would open the door and close it back again. Once she was through she walked up to the other door typing in a similar code. Once she was free of the basement she walked out into the yard. She grabbed her phone and looked through the contacts until she found the one she needed. She hit send and waited until the person picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"You busy Hoyt?" asked Kat.

"No. Where are you? Did he let you go?" asked Hoyt.

"In a way. There is a quickie mart not far from where I am. When I find out exactly where I am I will let you know," said Kat.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," said Hoyt.

Kat hung up the phone and started walking towards the building. She found out she was three miles outside of Shreveport. She called Hoyt to let him know. After what seemed like eternity he pulled up in his truck.

"How are you?" he asked.

"A little iron deficient," said Kat.

Hoyt nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He would stop and get her some of the iron pills Jessica had bought him. He was just happy she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Pam was awake and showered she walked down the hall to the living area. Eric was still in his room apparently. She walked over to the fridge to grab a True Blood. She had just placed the bottle in the microwave when she noticed the note on the bar addressed to her. She opened it and realized that it was from Kat.

_**I want to thank you for the clothes mostly but also for the code to get out. I am still terrified of you. There is no doubt about it. You scare the shit out of me. But you asked me the other day how Eric and I met. I lied when I said I couldn't remember what had happened ten years ago. You don't forget a meeting with a man like Eric. So here goes. This is how I met Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana.**_

_ Kat was sitting on the swing in the park down the road from her house. She loved watching the night sky. Something about it calmed her. She would come to the park once a week, usually on Wednesday, and just stare at the sky. She heard someone move off to the side of her. When she looked up she saw a blond man watching her. She closed her eyes and ignored him. As long as he kept his distance she was fine._

_ Eric saw her. She was sitting on the swings. She had done it repeatedly over the past weeks. It seem ritualistic to her. He knew she saw him. He wanted to her to see him. She turned away from him and continued to gaze at the night sky. He inhaled and could smell her sweet scent. There was something about her that intrigued him. He would definitely have to get closer to her._

_ Kat could feel a slight breeze and shivered._

_ "It's cold out," said a voice._

_ Kat opened her eyes to find the blond man sitting beside her. She smiled weakly at him and stood up from the swings._

_ "Then I should get going," she said walking away._

_ Eric smiled as he moved in front of her. Kat stopped in her tracks when he appeared in front of her. Her mouth opened and closed like she was trying to speak but nothing came out. Eric smiled and reached a hand forward and moved some of her hair from her face. Kat stood as still as she could possibly manage. Which meant she was trembling terribly. Eric smiled again and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_ "You have nothing to worry about," he said. "I will not hurt you. What is your name?"_

_ "K-kat," she said._

_ "Kat, is it short for anything?" he asked._

_ "K-katarina," she stuttered._

_ Kat was terrified. A vampire had her by the shoulders in an empty park at two o'clock in the morning. Who the hell is out at two in the morning? She had heard rumors about vampires but didn't think that they really existed._

_ "Katarina, you are very beautiful. But why do you lurk in the dark like a vampire?" he asked._

_ "I like the night. It calms me," she said. "Please don't kill me."_

_ "I wont kill you, little one. I just want a taste," he said._

_ Kat froze on the spot when he turned her around. He pulled her back flush with his chest. He moved her hair from her neck and bent over. His fangs descended and her bit her neck. Kat cried out in pain when he bit her. Eric pulled back from her neck. She was delicious but there was something else about her that intrigued him. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He lowered it to her mouth and forced her to drink._

_ Kat drank the blood that flowed from his wrist. It was intoxicating. She could feel the wounds on the side of her next closing up. Eric pulled his wrist away and let the wound heal. He turned her around to look in her eyes again. There was something about seeing her with blood around her mouth that turned him on._

_ Eric leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kat kissed him back with as much fever. Eric undid the jeans she had been wearing and pushed them down. He lifted one of her legs out of them after he had released himself form his own pants. He thrust into Kat catching all of her moans and curses in his mouth. They each found their release soon. Eric pulled from Kat. Kat grabbed at her jeans as a blush crept over her face. Once they were dressed again Eric lifted her face to his._

_ "You are mine, Katarina. I will always know where you are and what you are feeling. If you run across another vampire tell him you are mine and he will leave you be," said Eric._

_ "Who are you?" asked Kat._

_ "Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana," he said._

_ Eric kissed her one more time before he disappeared into the night. Kat collected her thoughts and walked back to her house. It wasn't three months later when she ran into a group of vampires._

_ "Lookie here," said one._

_ "She looks delicious," said another._

_ "You…you need to stay away from me," she said._

_ "And why is that?" asked the first._

_ "Because…" she said._

_ "I'm scared," said the second one._

_ "I'm taken," she said with a little more oomph._

_ "Oh really? By who?" asked the second one as he walked closer._

_ "Eric Northman. Sh-sheriff of…" she started._

_ "We know who he is," said the first one walked eve closer than the other. "I'm not scared of him."_

_ "I am," said the second. "I heard the last time a vampire crossed him he had the guy wrapped in silver. I'm getting the hell out of here."_

_ "You got lucky little girl," said the first one._

_ Kat let out a sigh. She wanted t get home and fast._

_**I used Eric as my get out being eaten card a lot that first year. I had honestly thought I would see him again but he never came back. I finally stopped dreaming about him about five years ago. It was difficult but I finally willed myself not to think about him. I don't know what he felt during those ten years but I know what I felt. What was once love, or the closest thing to loving a vampire, turned into resentment and then hatred.**_

___**Eric did get me into his bed last night, but I didn't try to stop him either. I really don't care if he reads this or not. It's not like he doesn't know what happened already. I might see you around Pam. I doubt it will be at Fangtasia though. Again, thanks for the clothes. I will send them back when I get home. ~Katarina**_

Pam folded the letter up and walked back to her room. She left the bottle of True Blood for Eric to finish off. She placed the letter in a box in her nightstand. Eric had actually claimed a human and never told her about it. It did explain a lot about the first few years he would shiver for no reason. Pam finished getting ready and headed out to Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Eric had been up for quite sometime. He had read the letter Kat had left Pam. He laid in his bed and breathed in her scent. It would fade in a few days. She had said that she had loved him. Did she still love him? Is that why she had slept with him? Eric groaned and climbed out of the bed. He had to go to Fangtasia tonight. He wasn't happy about it but he hand to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Kat sat at the dinner table talking to Hoyt and Jessica. She had told them she didn't want to walk about Eric or anything that had happened over the past few days. Jessica kissed Hoyt and left for work. Hoyt looked at Kat. Kat had a distant look on her face. It was like her body was there but her mind wasn't.<p>

"You okay?" asked Hoyt.

"Yeah," said Kat.

There was a knock at the door and Jason and Sookie walked in. As soon as Sookie saw Kat she hugged her.

"Okay. I'm not big on hugging," said Kat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy your okay. And alive," said Sookie

"Eric wasn't going to kill me," said Kat.

"That's obvious now. But I know Eric. If he had the chance I'm sure he would've killed you. He doesn't care about people," said Sookie.

"I was locked in his house these past few days. He had numerous chanced to kill me and he didn't," said Kat. "You know the 'work' Eric. I know the 'play' Eric. They are two completely different people. And I don't appreciate that you would say something like that about him."

Before Sookie could say anything Kat grabbed Hoyt's keys and walked out of the house. She jumped in the truck and drove down the road. She might regret the but she had to go somewhere to get away.

* * *

><p>Eric was sitting on the throne ignoring the people who where fawning over him. Pam was working the door that night. He didn't hear what Pam had said to one of the patrons. He didn't even see her walk across the floor.<p>

Kat walked up to the front entrance of the bar. Pam was at the front door checking Ids. Kat walked up to Pam.

"I though you said you weren't coming back here," chuckled Pam.

"Yeah, well I got unfinished business here," said Kat walking past her.

Kat walked through the crowded room and towards the stage. Eric was ignoring the people at his feet. She could see why. They were pathetic. She pushed past them and climbed up on the stage.

Eric's gaze fell on the person who had climbed on the stage. She had a look of determination on her face. Before he had a chance to say anything she kissed him. Eric stood and grabbed her, lifting her off the stage. Kat wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him. When she pulled back he let go of her. One of the girls around the stage grabbed at her foot trying to pull her down. The girl managed to pull Kat to the main floor.

"You can't do that to him!" shouted the girl.

"I can do what the fuck I want to and you can't do shit about it!" shouted Kat. "I am his and he is mine. Bitch!"

Kat smacked the girl. Eric growled but it wasn't out of anger. It was out of lust. Pam grabbed the fang banger and tossed her from the club. Eric grabbed Kat and dragged her back into his office. Eric attacked her lips when the door closed behind them.

Eric had his shirt unbuttoned and hers off when she stopped him.

"Answer me one thing," she said.

"What?" said Eric looking at her.

"What does 'Så vackert. Alla gruva' mean?" asked Kat.

"Why?" asked Eric kissing her neck.

"You said it to me in two of my dreams," said Kat.

"It means 'so beautiful' and 'all mine.' And you are definitely alla gruva," said Eric kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Så vackert = So Beautiful<br>****Alla gruva = All mine.**

******Hope you enjoyed reading this. It was something that I was tossing around for a while. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Much love! ~kat****


End file.
